


【N新V】成年人守则

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 关于初夜是一夜情且对象还是自己的心上人这件事。*有时间线操作和生吃官方设定行为，基本还是pwp，充斥着我的恶趣味和缺德梗，谨慎观看
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	【N新V】成年人守则

尼禄觉得V这个人从各种意义上，都很符合“神秘男子”这个定位。

V并不寡言，但又喜欢玩些文绉绉的语言游戏；V总是带着些许笑容，但比起简单的友好表达反而更接近掩盖与嘲讽；但V也并称不上是冷淡的——毕竟，他不仅会和尼禄上床，甚至还愿意在床上配合他的一些奇怪的要求。

V似乎完全没有那方面的羞耻感——或者说根本不在意？到底只是上个床，双方都得到满足才是最终目的。

甚至，就连他们会上床这件事，都开始的不那么对劲。

那本来只是普通的一天，他们一如往常的分头在这个破败城市寻找线索。等到再碰面时已是月上中天。尼禄注意到V看起来十分疲惫，出言询问却也只得到了“遇到了大家伙，不过脱身的足够及时”的回答。

虽然自称是恶魔猎人，但V从不掩盖他并不是那么擅长战斗的事实，实际上尼禄觉得凭他那能靠着不站着能骑猫不走路的样子也着实掩盖不了什么。尼禄自己的探索也不是很顺利，妮可答应给他的“秘密武器”还在研发阶段，少了一只手打架多少还是有些不习惯。状态都不那么满的两人迅速达成了一致，今晚还是暂时不要分开，先找个地方一起休整一下再做打算。

不过眼下在满是残垣的红墓市找个合适的地方过夜也不是那么简单，虽然习惯了有活干时不那么讲究的生活，但有床的话尼禄还是不想睡地板。连续踹了六个房间的门后，他们终于找到了间还算完整的屋子，虽然床只有一张，但胜在是个king size，两个身高腿长的大男人睡也不至于嫌挤。

更棒的是，V在厨房里发现了不少储备粮。

虽然热的食物是不用想了，但是有点罐头玉米片之类的垫一垫肚子也很不错。尼禄把自己摔在沙发里伸了个大大的懒腰，余光瞥见V难得的没有在读他那本诗集，而是在厨房里搜寻着什么。

也不知道他的猫和鸟用不用喂，尼禄放空了自己的大脑，胡乱想着。

“你满20岁了吗？”

V的声音传了过来，尼禄抬头看去，他的手里居然拿着不知从哪儿翻出来的两罐啤酒。

“你听起来像我的监护人。”尼禄不屑的嘁了一声，坐的更加歪斜。

V似乎也并不真的在意尼禄的回答，随手开了一罐啤酒递给他，自己打开另一罐仰头灌了下去。

“谢啦。”尼禄也咽下一大口，充满气泡的酒液顺着喉咙流下去，似乎驱散些许六月夜晚的闷热。“我以为你会喜欢葡萄酒，白兰地之类的。”尼禄看着像喝白水一样大口往里吞的V，忍不住感慨了一句。“最好还得有锃亮的高脚杯，你知道，比较……优雅？和你的手杖很搭。”

V停下毫无形象的牛饮抹了把嘴唇，似乎认真的回忆着什么，片刻之后他点点头：“或许吧。”

“再放点古典乐或者爵士？女孩子们应该相当喜欢你这一款，当然我也很受欢迎，不过也有人吃你这类型的。”尼禄津津有味的想象起了那个场景。

V短促的笑了声，把空了的罐子随手搁在一旁：“但当下并没有什么可以选的余裕。幸好，这里的啤酒管够。”他用手杖点了点厨房示意了一下。

尼禄听出来V指使自己干活的潜台词，干脆的走进去把剩下的全部提了出来。于是两个人在这个沉闷的夏夜就着罐头食品喝了两打啤酒，紧绷了一白天的神经终于也得到了舒缓。在并不高浓度的酒精辅助下尼禄开始逐渐产生了些许轻飘飘的愉悦感，他拍着V的肩膀兴致勃勃的邀请他事了之后一起去酒吧，并且信誓旦旦的保证他们俩的组合必定会是当夜的人气之星。同样喝了不少的诗人看起来则正常的多了，只是在看到尼禄模仿但丁跳舞时没绷住大笑出了声。尼禄觉得酒精终究还是在V身上也起了些作用的，比如他的眼睛开始有些湿漉漉水色，皮肤也不像之前那样一片惨白。  
  
当然这点酒精还是不足以让两人就地断片，酒足饭饱后两个人毫无公德的留了一地空罐，一人一边倒在床上。尼禄也没费心说句晚安之类的，沾枕头就立刻陷入了沉眠。  


  
那么多啤酒下去自然不会全无后果。半夜，尼禄被一股燥热感催醒，朦胧的睡意在他睁开眼看到热量的来源时立刻飞到了九霄云外，尼禄艰难的吞咽了一下，努力的理清楚当下是个什么情况。

原本各睡一边的状况不知什么时候被打破，而且从位置上来看，多半罪魁祸首还是自己。尼禄像是八爪鱼一样把V整个圈在怀里紧紧扒着，细长的腿被自己紧紧压在身下。或许是体型过于单薄，一个比尼禄还高出几公分的大男人，竟能完全的被他抱在怀里，像搂着个大型公仔般毫无违和。

V墨色的头发散落在尼禄的手臂上，额头抵着尼禄的下巴。浓密睫毛在他的眼睑下打出一片细碎的阴影，沉眠中均匀的呼吸反复扑在尼禄的衣服上，睡颜恬静而近乎圣洁。

而尼禄的罪恶的老二，正精神十足的顶在V的小腹上。

其实这本来并不是什么大事，毕竟尼禄正在血气方刚的年纪，之前又喝了些酒，晚上小兄弟做个仰卧起坐什么的也不是特别奇怪的事儿。但“V也是男人他会理解的”这种借口最多也就用来说服别人，绝对骗不过自己。

是的，尼禄知道这不是什么正常的年轻人的生理现象引起的夜勃，而是实实在在的情欲。

在刚刚模糊而暧昧的梦境中，赤裸的诗人跨坐在他身上起起伏伏，在他耳边发出低哑而缠绵的呻吟。他也同样沉溺而投入，一次又一次的顶入那具瘦削躯体。

操。尼禄心情复杂的无声骂了一句。别想了，不能想了。

然而男人的大脑在这种时候总是格外的执着，快乐的给两眼一闭的尼禄来了场性幻想展播。忠实的老二更是永远不会背叛自己的主人，此刻更加精神十足，一下一下的勃动着。

真是完蛋。尼禄绝望的想。

然而就像是这事儿还不够尴尬一样，尼禄忽然感到有冰凉柔软的触感落在了脸上，他睁开了眼睛寻找来源。

——V醒了。

他的指尖正停在尼禄的脸颊上，那双刚刚在他脑内出现过无数次的墨绿色眼睛此刻直直的看着他，如往常般幽暗深邃。

尼禄张了张嘴，试图解释点啥，然而话还没出口就被V接下来的动作打断。

V的膝盖隔着裤子顶住了尼禄的阴茎，轻轻摩擦了一下。他的目光权衡般的在尼禄的脸上来回扫动，忽然出声。

“要做吗？”

残留着睡意的慵懒声音带着些许喑哑，仿佛是尼禄梦境中呻吟的回响。

尼禄无言的瞪大眼睛，这个发展也过于出乎他的意料，他一时怀疑自己出现了幻听。

没得到回应的V推开尼禄坐直了身体，月光透过玻璃窗撒在他的身上，又在尼禄身上投下一片阴影。他将遮住视野的头发撩到脑后，弯起嘴角居高临下的看着尼禄。

“你想和我做爱吗？”  


  
这还用问。不做不是半魔人。  
  
现在的场景仿佛是梦境的某种错位复刻，诗人确实跨坐在尼禄身上，但已经已经脱得只剩底裤的却不是他。V的膝盖依旧抵在他的阴茎上，时不时恶趣味的按压一下，他的手则忙着在尼禄身上到处摸索，那双平常总是吐出抑扬顿挫的诗句的嘴唇此刻正含着尼禄的耳垂来回舔弄，间或用牙齿咬一下，继而又用舌尖温柔的抚慰。

打一鞭子给个糖的技法也太熟练了，尼禄一面任由诗人在自己身上作怪，一面忍不住想。

即使在6月的夏夜，V的手依旧有些凉，碰触在皮肤上十分舒服，尼禄纵容他从胸肌摸到腹肌再一路向下摸进内裤里。最后那点布料也被扒掉后尼禄的小兄弟立刻精神十足的跳出来，斯巴达的血统优势在下身的尺寸上提现的淋漓尽致，诗人的长手指也只能堪堪围拢他的柱身。尼禄克制着自己迎合着V的动作挺腰的冲动，努力分神去想些别的，免得这就射在V的手里。

真的不是他不行，换谁第一次被别人撸能毫无波动？尼禄在心里替自己辩解。V的手法称不上多高明，但别人的手终究还是比自己的刺激多了，尼禄只需要略一低头就能看到V帮他撸管的样子，诗人的衣服已经解开了，但还松松垮垮的挂在他身上。遍布整个上身的墨色刺青在散开的衣服见若隐若现，反而更显得色情。V抿着嘴，神情专注的把弄着手中的大东西，一点也不放水的快速撸动着，甚至恶趣味的用指尖点了点正在渗着透明液体的小眼，带出一道透明的丝线。

尼禄“嘶”的倒抽了一口凉气，扶在V腰侧的左手随之握紧。天啊，V那么苍白瘦削，还是个干巴巴的男人骨架，可尼禄就是抑制不住的觉得他异常性感。

直到诗人的手开始不老实的向后探索，尼禄才觉出不对味来。他抓住V的手腕：“你干嘛？”

“做点前戏啊，免得你受伤。”V十分无辜。

“为什么是给我做前戏？”

“你又没经验，万一弄伤我怎么办？”他抬眼瞥了一眼尼禄，笑容促狭。

“那你有经验？”被一语揭穿痛点的处男尼禄表示不信任。

“没有。”至少这个身体没有，V干脆的回答。他俯下身子靠近尼禄，语气诚恳：“但是别担心，我会很温柔的。”

“……”尼禄沉默了一下，手上一个用力将两人的位置对调，自上而下的挑衅的看着V：“你明知道就算少一只手，体力上你也争不过我的。”

“不妨争取一下，万一呢？”诗人挑了挑眉，倒也没有真的很执着上下，只是调整了一下姿势让自己躺的更舒服一些。

不过这样一来倒完全没有什么初夜的拘束感了，尼禄低头在V的锁骨上轻咬了一下，认真的看着他：“放心，我也会很温柔的。”  


  
然而处男能温柔个鬼。

被进入时V真真切切的有些后悔。尼禄从一开始就把处男身份展现得淋漓尽致，对入口的探寻方式毫无章法，那根硬邦邦的东西来来回回的戳的他生疼。在合理猜测自己不帮个忙的话这一晚上可能就止步于此后V叹了口气伸出手握住了尼禄的阴茎，引导他找到该去的地方。尼禄心领神会，胯下一个用力挤了进去。

“——！”

虽然格里芬以前经常会叫他大小姐，但天知道他其实对伤痛有多么熟悉。然而即使是被恶魔捅个对穿时他也没有觉得这么难受过，难言的钝痛混合着身体被入侵的感觉无比鲜明，他甚至质疑起自己开启这一晚的决定。被缓慢开拓的甬道自发的极力拒绝着入侵者，即使他想要控制自己放轻松也很难达成。他倒抽一口气咬紧牙，报复性的掐紧尼禄的那条还完整的胳膊。

尼禄看起来也非常的不轻松，他紧皱着眉表情隐忍，也不知道是在忍着进还是在忍着不进。这样不上不下的境况让V有些说不出的焦躁， 他压着声音催促他：“尼禄……”

刚才还一副“我还能忍”的表情的尼禄像是被这声呼唤触发了什么开关，毫无前兆的一个用力深入，V发出了一声惨叫。那根东西终于完整进入到他的体内，酸胀感混着撕裂般的疼痛占据了他的全部感官。他用力地推着尼禄的肩膀试图让尼禄出去一点，然而尼禄像是完全忘记了自己说过的关于“会温柔”的屁话，强硬的按住V的腰，压住几声低喘皱着眉快速的在他的甬道抽插了几下，然后用力顶到深处。

还在痛感中没回过神来的V只觉得埋在自己体内的东西似乎忽然变得更硬了些，接着随着几下颤动，微妙的温热感在体内扩散开来。他眨了眨眼睛，领悟到了什么，抬头看向尼禄。

“……”尼禄的表情非常精彩。

V努力忍着不笑出声来，但很显然失败了。尼禄尴尬的别过脸去，清了清嗓子。

“第一次，可以理解。”V替他补上台阶，伸手揉了揉那头毛茸茸的银发，尽量抑制自己的语气中的过于明显的笑意。

尼禄躲闪着V的手，十分不满他这种敷衍小朋友般的安慰法，但又着实是自己快枪手在前，只能挫败的趴在诗人的身上，把头埋在黑色的发丝中。两人的皮肤毫无阻隔的贴在了一起，情热中的V体温依旧比他的略低，让他联想到某种光滑的丝织物。

他偏过头，泄愤似的模仿着V刚刚的动作，在诗人的耳朵上咬了一下又用舌头舔过，然而这个简单的动作却意外地收获了一声难耐的喘息。

Jackpot。

发现了新大陆的尼禄自然不会就此放过，当即现学现卖的对V的耳朵发起进攻。他尝试着含住诗人的耳廓，又用舌尖探索着耳道深处。这一招对V明显效果极佳，他之前的声音都称得上克制，现在敏感的位置被反复逗弄，淫靡的水声又在不断地刺激着大脑，V终于也被逼出一声高过一声的呻吟。

尼禄反复的玩弄着那红的像是要滴出血来的耳朵，V挣扎着想要躲开不断落下来的轻吻和吮吸，却被尼禄牢牢地压制在身下。原本想要挣开的动作在被限制的情况下反而更像是调情的磨蹭，尼禄仍然被V含在体内的部位也不辱使命，又硬邦邦的标榜起存在感。

情动之下V的肠壁自发的分泌着液体，混合着精液倒是让尼禄的第二次尝试变得容易了许多。尼禄控制自己小幅度的动作，补偿性的试图让床伴也舒服一些。V闭着眼睛短促的呼吸着，摸索着找到尼禄撑在他身边的那只手臂用力握住，神色逐渐被情欲浸染。

“尼禄……”V的声音从来都不大，但耳语般的喘息却更带着一种隐秘的色情。尼禄听到他深深地吸了一口气，却被顶入的动作打成破碎的呻吟。在身体里逐渐累积起的快感让V有些失神，他无意识的握紧尼禄，分开双腿让尼禄进入的更深。

“尼禄……”，他一遍又一遍的重复着，用夹杂着欢愉和沉溺的低吟断续的组成他的名字。尼禄觉得自己像是被这声音蛊惑了一般，身下的动作逐渐失去控制，只是遵从着本能毫无技巧的不断开拓着深处。

他低下头像个犬科动物一样在V的侧颈贪婪地嗅着，平常让他反感的酒气放在V身上却一点都不令人生厌，他甚至觉得V现在就像是熟的过头的葡萄，带着让人欲罢不能的诱人气息。

“下次我们可以一起尝尝更烈的酒。”尼禄向下移了移含住V一边的乳头，一面用舌头舔吮一面含糊不清的说。

“你真的……满20了吗？”V的声音被胸前的丝丝痒意打断了一下，脚趾蜷缩了起来。

“满了，谢谢关心，老爸。”尼禄回想起了之前关于“监护人”的玩笑，随口接到。床笫间这种关乎伦理的叫法似乎总是自带催情功效，他明显的感受到V的内部一紧，刚刚还有心思和他说笑的人忽然抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，然而微微张开的湿润嘴唇却抑制不住无需言明的情欲。

操。尼禄停住了动作。

他觉得再多动一下自己就会当场交代，虽然处男第一次快一点也不算很严重的问题，但第二次还很快就显得自己过于不行。不过V明显没有理解到他的意思，身体自发的对忽然停止的快感产生反应，他抬起腰去迎合，主动地吞吐着尼禄的性器。

尼禄觉得自己面对了出生以来的最大考验。

他只要向下扫一眼就能看到V的后穴被他的阴茎塞满的样子，完全撑开的穴口被操的红肿，进出中带出的液体把两人连接的地方沾的一片泥泞。那根高高翘起的东西随着主人的动作在空中无助的颤抖，好像在祈求爱抚。

尼禄前所未有的想念自己的另一只手。

最终那只完好的手还是被他用来反握住诗人的：“放松些……”他把那只纤长的手拉到嘴边轻轻吻上去，试图给这场性爱加些温柔的气氛——当然，最重要的还是让自己有个缓冲的机会。

然而V只是睁开眼睛，不耐烦地勾住尼禄的脖子拉近到自己面前。

“怎么，”他露出一个慵懒的笑容：“我的小男孩，你想要回家了吗？”*  


  
事实证明挑衅技能是不能乱放的。

V领悟到这个道理时已经被年轻的半魔人操干到意识都有些模糊，他难耐的仰起头喘息着，身体弯出一个好看的弧度。尼禄发狠似的撞击着他的身体，甚至抓着他的手按在小腹上。尼禄刻意的调整角度，让每一次深入都向上顶起，隔着那层薄薄的皮肉V甚至能感受到尼禄的阴茎一下下的撞在自己的手心上。这种清楚的被深入的认知带来的是更加汹涌的快感，V的身体一阵阵的痉挛，龟头断断续续的向外渗着透明的液体。

尼禄沾了沾V小腹上的液体，抹在V的嘴唇上，他笑起来靠近V的耳边。

”真是贪得无厌，爸爸。“

V的身体剧烈的颤抖了一下，像是被扼住喉咙般无声的张大口，尼禄也终于没有再坚持，猛地顶入深处射了进去。  


  
结束后尼禄依旧赖在V的身体里不肯出来，V也没有管他，只是闭着眼睛养神。尼禄撑起自己以避免被身下人嫌弃太沉，却意外发现V的眼角有些许泪痕。

“抱歉……”尼禄忽然觉得自己做的有些过了。

“……嗯？”V全然没有意识到，迷茫的睁开眼睛看着尼禄，直到尼禄伸手把他眼角的水渍抹干才明白发生了什么。他知道这只是过于激烈的性爱逼出的生理性泪水，但看着尼禄像是犯了错的犬类一般的表情，V还是忍不住笑出了声。

这回轮到尼禄一脸懵了。

“还挺行。”

V清了清还有些沙哑的嗓子，简单的评价了一句。

尼禄无辜的眨了眨眼睛。

经历了大量运动后的两人并排躺在床上，V对尼禄顺势继续抱着他的姿势没有提出抗议，放任睡意笼罩自己。尼禄心里暗暗感慨谁能想到他到底初夜会是以这样一夜情的方式献出，然而大脑却拒绝进一步思考为什么他会莫名的做起有关V的春梦。

作为初体验，除了开始的真的很艰难，其他的真的很不错。或许下一次应该再采取点额外的前戏措施？有必要找点参考资料来补补课，他甚至没有和V试试接吻……尼禄胡乱想着，眼前仍旧是V情动时的样子。

他回想起最后自己拔出来时，仍不能完全合拢的穴口向外渗出着乳白色液体，而注意到他目光的V甚至懒洋洋的曲起一边的膝盖大大方方的让他看，尼禄觉得喉头又有些发干。

他低头轻轻摇了摇已经陷入半睡眠状态的V，目光迎上那双睡意朦胧的深绿色眼睛，语气期待而小心翼翼。

“再来一次？”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *化用自那位诗人的《梦幻之乡》，其实并不完全相关也不严格引用，只是很缺德的想用“你父亲就在你身边”这个伦理梗（  
> 没错我就是很想看他俩在不知情的时候玩叫爸爸的情趣游戏（。


End file.
